Dont You Ever Feel
by young4eva
Summary: this is about lies and blindness. another story about Angelina and Velvet.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the lie that changed everything, and the blindness that hurt them.

Angelina stood outside of The Knockouts Locker Room, which was a trailer. She was nervous about returning, although she wasn't making a full return till next week. She knew she was going to have an adjustment when it came to the "New Beautiful People". After all, it was originally her and Velvet that ran that group.

_One day earlier that year Angelina made a trip to an Indy show for an autograph signing. That's where she met Madison. Madison was obviously Beautiful People material. _

_Angelina made her way backstage after the show, to approach Madison. When she walked in she felt all eyes fall onto her. She met all of the ladies and when she got to Madison she pulled her aside. _

_Angelina extended her hand toward Madison. "Hi, I'm Angelina." She said with a smile. _

"_I know who you are, I watch TNA." Madison said nervously. "I'm Madison" _

"_Listen, have you ever gotten a tryout for TNA?" Angelina asked, crossing her arms. _

"_Well, no." Madison said, unsure of where Angelina was going with this. _

"_Well consider this your tryout. I didn't come here expecting to find a protégé, but you impressed me."_

"_Really? Me?" Madison looked around. "Is this a joke or something?"_

"_So how would you like to become the third member of The Beautiful People?" Angelina asked._

"_Yeah! But why me? Besides the fact I impressed you." Madison asked. _

"_You remind me about myself. Confident, talented, charismatic and driven." Angelina said. "Here is my number. Call me up after you have thought about it more." Angelina smiled. "It was nice to meet you"_

Little did Angelina know that Madison would be one of the girls to stab her in the back when she left the company for a few months.

Angelina was in contact with Velvet for the whole time she was gone. One thing always was on Angelina's mind. Why did they not tell her about Lacey? They practically replaced her in the group she founded, and they didn't even have to guts to tell her about it.

Angelina asked Velvet on more than one occasion about Lacey. Angelina would watch TNA every Thursday and could see that she was slowly fading into the background. One night she decided to ask Velvet about Lacey.

_They were having their usual intelligent phone calls when Angelina just let it slip. _

"_Is there something going on with Lacey? Like you two?" Angelina regretted bringing this up. _

"_Angelina, why do you ask? Why would you even think that?" Velvet got defensive. "I can't believe you would think I would do that to you."_

"_Easy Vel, I just wanted a yes or no answer." _

"_Listen Angelina, I love you, no one else. Ok?" Velvet assured her. _

"_I love you to." Angelina said softly._

Angelina and Velvet had a relationship that no one knew about. Velvet insisted that it would be best that they wait. Angelina of course went along with it.

_In the first week Angelina was out of TNA, she went home to stay with her parents in Toronto. One morning her mother came into the kitchen with her laptop. _

"_Hey Mom." Angelina said looking up from her breakfast._

"_Angie, I think you should read something." Her Mother said, placing the computer in front on Angelina. _

_Her Mother was showing her an interview Lacey Von Erich did a day before and she made candid comments about Angelina. They comments were bashing Angelina, saying that no one missed her and that she was better off gone from TNA. _

_Angelina couldn't believe that this chick was saying this, especially because they never met. But The Beautiful People…Velvet missed her. Right?_

So now that Angelina is finally back she can get some things straight. She slowly opened the door to the dressing room, and saw something that she never would have wanted to see. Velvet was making out with the chick that bashed her in an interview months earlier. Angelina immediately shut the door and walked around the corner.

She felt her legs go numb, she couldn't believe it. Velvet lied to her. Angelina knew something was going on, but because she was in love with Velvet, she believed her.

Less than an hour later, Angelina was standing in a random hallway in the Impact Zone. She heard the entrance music of the group she was formerly associated with. Because after tonight, she wanted nothing to do with them.

That night ended with Angelina standing tall as she walked up the ramp after delivering a beat down on the group she once called her own.

That night Angelina was confronted by them. She heard three steps of footsteps coming from behind her. Madison spoke first.

"What the hell?" Madison screeched.

Angelina turned around to face three angry ladies. "What the hell indeed"

"So your back?" Velvet asked as she studied Angelina's face.

"Did you have any intention of telling us you were back, or just decide to stab us in the back" Madison yelled.

"Stabbing in the back? Karma is a bitch hey?" Angelina mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"Where to start?...lets start with you Von Erich." Angelina said pointing to her.

Lacey seemed surprised that Angelina acknowledged her there.

"I read the interview. That's all I got to say. And Madison…I gave you your start here. I am the reason you are here. And you do this?" Angelina breathed heavily before turning her attention to Velvet.

Velvet looked in Angelina's eyes. "Angelina..I..."

"Don't talk….you lied to me!" Angelina got emotional. "You lied to me."

She looked at all three of them before walking off.

They stood there before they moved to their locker room. They didn't know what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

After their confrontation the night Angelina returned, the next few weeks were like a battlefield. Angelina was sick of feeling like this was her fault. The Beautiful People blamed everything about their past on Angelina.

That night Angelina lost her title in a tag match against the group she once led. Not to mention her partner that night attacked her afterwards.

So Angelina was in rough shape as she made her way to the backstage area. So she decided to make her way to the hotel TNA booked for them that night. Angelina was in the bar that night and noticed Lacey and Velvet flirting but Angelina and Velvet kept sneaking looks at each other. Angelina felt jealousy come over her. Next thing she knows some random guy comes a sits next to her and starts to hit on her. Angelina had her full attention on Velvet though.

Velvet noticed Angelina and some guy. Angelina wanted Velvet to feel her pain so she turned on her flirt works and turned her body to this guy and planted a kiss on him.

"Okay, just stop. Do you want to get it in or what?" Angelina said. So she took the guys hand, and made sure she walked past Velvet and Lacey. Velvet watched as they left the bar to walk to the hotel.

As Angelina and "Random Guy" walked into the parking lot Angelina turned to the guy.

"So babe, where is your hotel?" The guy asked.

'I'm going to my hotel, you're going home. Good bye." Angelina said as she walked across the street.

The next morning Angelina woke up to a piercing headache. She was hung over and she needed Advil. So she made her way to the mall down the street. As she was coming out of the store she knocked into the person she least wanted to see.

Velvet and her made eye contact until Lacey walked up to them.

"Look who it is. Angelina. Nice match last night by the way. I would say congratulations, but you lost." Lacey smirked. Angelina wanted to deck Lacey even just for talking, but the smirk was another thing.

"Screw off Lacey." Angelina said before turning and walking down the street.

"It's too bad you lost Velvet too, after all she did cheat on you. Ouch." Lacey called after Angelina.

Angelina turned back and walked back to stand toe to toe with Lacey.

Lacey spoke again. "She found someone better. If you know what I mean."

Angelina's fist tightened. "Your just a loser any ways." Lacey pulled Angelina closer so Velvet wouldn't hear. "Velvet was ashamed to be with you, I would say that she was the best I ever had but…she was easy. You know how that slut is." Lacey continued.

_Angelina was struggling with how she felt for the longest time. Both Angelina and Velvet were having a hard time coming to terms with what they were feeling. Angelina had just lost the title to Tara after she was trying to protect Velvet. Angelina was so angry she didn't even change out of her ring gear. She just grabbed her bag, and took a taxi to the hotel they were staying at that night. She was lying in her bed staring at a blank TV screen. _

_Velvet opened the door and walked in. Sitting on the end of the bed Angelina was sprawled out on. _

"_So are you talking to me?" Velvet asked. _

"_what the hell are you even doing here Vel?" Angelina asked, even though she knew it was because they were sharing that room. _

_Velvet looked at Angelina. "I know how you are feeling Angelina…" _

"_No Vel, no you don't. you have never won a title before. So don't try and relate to me. The only thing you have won is the record for losing twice in 25 seconds. Remember that? I do." Angelina was just trying to hurt Velvet now. _

"_Really Angelina? Then why did you help me tonight? You could have just let Tara put the freaky spider on me." Velvet yelled back._

"_I was trying to pretect you!" Angelina screamed. _

"_Why? Why did you do that?" Velvet yelled louder. _

"_Because I love you!" Angelina couldn't believe what she just said. _

"_You do?"_

Lacey was really pushing Angelina's temper. But Angelina needed to take some anger out. So she punched Lacey. "Bitch." Angelina said as Lacey stumbled to the floor. Velvet fell to Lacey's side and checked on her.

Angelina walked off before Lacey said anything else she would regret.

That night Angelina had an interview and little did she know that she would have a guest on the show with her. Angelina walked into the interview area to find Velvet sitting there.

Angelina sat down. "Why is she here?"

The radio host ignored that question. "So on the show today we have two former BFF's and tag team partners. Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. I have brought you both here for a little show we like to call "Redemption Revelations"" The host seemed so proud of the name he came up with. "Will this be too much of a problem ladies?"

Angelina wanted to hurt this guy. He knew this would be a problem, hence the name and hence having them both on the show.

Velvet and Angelina said nothing in response to this guy.

He looked at both of them "Man I can cut the tension in this room with a knife. So Ladies we are going to start off slow, and simple. I am going to ask you a question about the other."

Angelina looked out of the corner of her eye to look at Velvet, who seemed very uncomfortable, just like Angelina.

The host spoke again. "So as all TNA fans know, you two were inseparable, until Angelina left for a bit. So I am going ask question most BFF's would know and the other will say if you are right or wrong. Angelina, you're first."

Angelina looked around, hoping it wouldn't be anything stupid.

"What is Velvet's favourite food?" The host asked.

Angelina without hesitation responded. "Italian."

Velvet nodded her head yes to Angelina's response, letting the host know she got it right.

"Okay, Velvet. Your turn. What is Angelina's favourite animal?" The host asked.

Velvet looked at Angelina. "Her cat and his name is Wolfie."

Angelina knew all about Velvet and vice versa. So there was practically no question he could ask that they wouldn't know.

"Let's get a little more personal ladies. This question is for both of you. Does the other one snore?"

Velvet and Angelina looked at each other. Was this guy seriously asking this?

"Angelina doesn't." Velvet says.

"Velvet has been known to snore…sometimes." Angelina said with a little smile.

"What? I do not." Velvet said shocked.

"Yes Velvet. You kind of do." Angelina replied.

"Now, Velvet. Do you have anything you want to say to Angelina? Anything at all?" The host asked.

Velvet hesitated for a moment, but didn't say anything.

The host looked at Angelina. "How about you?"

"I think everything that needed to be said has already been said." Angelina said. The room now became uncomfortable.

"This is my last question. Tell us one good quality about the other."

Velvet spoke first. "Angelina was always a good friend, and a good listener."

Angelina was taken back by the kindness Velvet just showed. "Velvet was always comforting, and she always made time for you."

"Now a bad one." The host insisted.

Velvet's soft face turned into a stern look. "Backstabber."

Angelina inhaled deeply. "Liar." Velvet's face lightened into a sad face.

"Thanks for being here ladies. I wish we could have had more time. Maybe another time?" He asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Angelina said as she stood up to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

As Angelina walked out of the radio station she grabbed her purse, hoping she wouldn't run into…..oh too late. Lacey was sitting on a chair, right by the exit of the station. As Angelina walked past her, Lacey stepped right infront of Angelina, blocking the door way.

'I heard the interview . Very nice." Lacey said as she twiddled with a strand of Angelina's hair. Angelina hit Lacey's hand out of the way. Velvet now entered the room.

Angelina then spoke. "Listen Lacey, I don't want to start anything here."

Lacey just laughed. "It already started Angelina. I know you still love her, just accept the fact I am the best thing for her, you will just continue to stab her in the back."

"Lacey, you can have her." Angelina said.

Lacey seemed shocked that Angelina just said that.

Angelina walked past Lacey and through the door.

That night Angelina decided to grab some wine and hopefully de-stress from her less than perfect day. She would pay for it the next day when she had a wine hangover. Angelina felt like everything was echoing in her head. She made her way to her locker room at the Impact Zone and decided to change and go for a run.

As Angelina put her shirt over her head she opened her eyes to an angry looking Velvet.

"What?" Angelina said loudly realizing she had her ipod in. so she took out her headphones and repeated herself. "What?" Angelina asked again. She looked around. "If your setting me up so your little friends can beat on me again, then make it quick so I can get on with my day." Angelina said with no patience.

"So you have given up? Just like that?" Velvet asked pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina questioned.

"Yesterday, you said Lacey could have me. Like I am some prize to be won or something."

Angelina raised her eyebrows not sure of what Velvet wanted her to day. But then she realized what she meant.

"Vel, I'm done with this "war". I am so over it and I am not fighting for someone that doesn't want me back?" Angelina practically yelled.

"You don't think i…" Velvet stopped speaking.

"What? Don't lie Vel, I am done with the lying."

Velvet leaned closer to Angelina. "I…I.."

That's when Lacey barged in and shoved Angelina against the lockers. Angelina slowly turned around. He anger boiled and she knew that she and Lacey would get into it at one point or another.

"velvet, I don't want you talking to this bitch anymore." Lacey ordered.

Angelina stood there, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she couldn't believe that Velvet was just taking orders from Lacey. Velvet never took orders from anyone.

Angelina couldn't stop what she was about to say. "I see who wears the pants in the relationship, and it isn't Lacey." Referring to Lacey sleeping around.

"What did you just say?" Lacey roared. "This doesn't concern you!"

"It kind of does and it always has." Angelina smirked at Lacey and looked towards Velvet who had a sad look on her face, almost like she was pleading Angelina not to say anything more.

"This has been fun, but I got to go." Angelina said as she left the room.

As Angelina turned her back Lacey spoke. "Hey Angelina, I heard you have a match in a few days. Try not to lose….again."

Angelina couldn't take this girl anymore, and if it wasn't for Velvet being in the room, she would have let all of her rage out on Lacey.

Angelina made her way to her apartment, she grabbed the wine she bought the other night but it was empty. "Just great." She said out loud. She then sat on her couch and turned the TV on. She looked around her empty living room. She did miss having company around, she missed having Velvet around.

_Velvet was over and they were having their usual Saturday night pizza and ice cream. _

_Angelina sat on her couch and Velvet was laid across the other. They were laughing and talking as usual, because there was never a shortage of things to talk about with those two. Angelina kept glancing over to Velvet. Velvet noticed. _

"_Angelina?" Velvet asked. Getting up and sitting next to Angelina. _

"_Yah" She replied._

"_You make it soooo obvious when you stare." Velvet laughed. _

"_I wasn't staring. I was…..admiring." Angelina smiled and kissed Velvet's check. _

"_That was smooth." Velvet said. "Angelina?"_

_Angelina turned her whole body to her. _

"_I love you." Velvet said blushing._

_Angelina kissed Velvet before they made their way to her bedroom._

Now Angelina is sitting alone in her apartment. She started to doze off when someone knocked on her door. Angelina was so startled that she slipped right off the couch. She crawled half way to the door before standing up and whipping the door open. Before her stood Velvet who looked like she was drunk.

"Angelina…I.." Velvet was slurring her words. She was drunk.

"Vel? Are you drunk?" Angelina asked.

"No…I am a happy person."Velvet said before falling over.

Angelina caught her and brought her to her bed and laid her down.

"Angelina….i hate you. Did you know that?" Velvet said loudly.

"Okay…" Angelina said. Closing her door.

"Angelina…You ruined my life." Velvet continued before passing out.

The next morning Angelina awoke. She realised she was on the couch, and Velvet was in her room.

Angelina made her way to her kitchen and poured herself some coffee. She couldn't believe Velvet was here and drunk. She knew the words velvet said the night before were her drunken words, but they still hurt. Angelina heard Velvet walking down the hall. She had a very confused look on her face.

"How are you?" Angelina asked. Velvet sat across from Angelina.

Velvet looked so sad that Angelina just wanted to comfort her.

"What happened to me?" Velvet asked holding her head.

"You showed up here piss drunk last night. So I put you in my bed." Angelina replied sipping her coffee.

"Oh..my god. So where did you sleep?" Velvet asked.

"My couch. I would be lying if I said it was comfortable." Angelina said

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't be here." Velvet stood up.

"So you hate me hey?' Angelina asked.

Velvet looked confused.

"You told me that last night." Angelina said.

"what else did I say?" Velvet asked. Sitting back down.

"That I ruined your life. That's about it, after that you passed out."

"I'm sorry I showed up here. I don't know why I did." Velvet said, very unsure.

The next thing Angelina knew Velvet was jumping up and leaving. She said something about Lacey.


	4. Chapter 4

After a very confusing night, Angelina stared at the door Velvet just ran out of. She wondered many things. But she was confused with Velvet being drunk and showing up at Angelina's house, of all places.

Angelina sighed and looked at the clock, realizing that she needed to pack and head to the airport for a TNA event. As she arrived at the airport she made her way through her usual routine, which she has become so accustomed to doing. She made it just in time, the plane was leaving in ten minutes.

Angelina walked down the long tunnel and entered the plane. She looked at her ticket and saw a very familiar face. It was the one and only Madison Rayne.

Madison looked up as Angelina stood in the aisle. She gave Angelina a half smile and turned her attention back to the window. Angelina sat down.

As the plane took off there was an uncomfortable silence set between them. After about a hour of this Madison spoke. "Listen Angelina, I don't want this to be awkward."

Angelina looked at her. "It doesn't have to be awkward."

"I really appreciated what you did for me, when you brought me to TNA. I still do, I probably would still be doing Indy shows if it weren't for you." Madison had an apologetic tone to her.

"So then why did you turn your back on me?" Angelina asked.

"I felt like I had no choice, I was scared to be on my own, and I didn't think you were coming back." Madison explained.

"Madison, you don't give yourself enough credit. Your talented, you couldn't have been fine on your own. Do you remember what I told you the first day I met you?" Angelina asked.

"That I reminded you a lot about yourself."

"That's exactly why I knew you could do it, and why I was so hard on you all the time." Angelina raised her eyebrows and glanced down the aisle to notice Velvet sitting with Lacey.

Madison noticed her eyes wander. "I knew."

Angelina turned back to her. "Knew what?"

"About you two, you and Velvet." Madison admitted.

"You did?" Angelina felt her skin color change.

"I had a feeling. Velvet also told me, so she confirmed it."

_It was the week following Angelina's release. Velvet and Madison faced Taylor and Sarita in a tag match. They were on the losing end of the match. _

_Velvet seemed upset after and Madison asked her what was wrong. _

"_Vel Vel, something has been bugging you all week." Madison said. _

"_I'm fine." Velvet grunted._

"_Is it Angelina?" Madison asked, but regretting saying that. _

_Velvet was silent for a while before she answered. _

"_We were together." Velvet sighed. _

"She told you!" Angelina yelled.

Madison looked around before answering her. "Yah."

Before either could say anymore, Lacey walked to them.

"Careful Madison, you may be the next to-"

"Lacey…don't even start please." Madison looked at her.

Lacey scowled at her and walked back to sit with Velvet, and started making out with her, making sure Angelina saw.

Angelina looked down at her hands. Madison watched Angelina.

"That must be hard on you." Madison said.

Angelina thought before she spoke. "You have no idea."

The plane landed a few minutes later. Angelina stood by herself as she got her luggage and got into a taxi. She made sure she got into one that The Beautiful People didn't get into.

Once they got to the hotel they checked in and ten minutes later they made their way to the arena for the show.

Angelina got her usual ring attire on and as she made her way into the hallway, Lacey just had to make a comment. "How does it feel to be alone in that hotel room?" Lacey smirked.

"Another question, how does it feel knowing Velvet will be sleeping with me?" Lacey continued.

Angelina couldn't let it slide. She tackled Lacey onto a table which they quickly slide off onto the floor. Madison and Velvet were close by so they didn't hesitate to separate them. Velvet was holding on to Lacey, and Madison helped Angelina up, not needing to hold her back.

"Really? You two can't go two days without getting into fist fight." Madison said.

Velvet didn't even look at Angelina. Lacey soon took off down the hall.

Madison looked at Angelina. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Angelina said quietly. "I can't keep doing this!"

Velvet looked at her. "No one asked you to." She said almost scared.

Angelina backed up a few steps. "Fine, consider me out. Forever my ass." Angelina turned and walked down the hall as her heard Madison ask Velvet "What are you thinking?"

_Angelina and Velvet were talking on the phone a few days after she was released. Velvet was obviously upset. _

"_Velvet, don't be upset. I don't like you upset." Angelina said. _

"_I can't help it. So are..alone?" Velvet asked nervously._

"_What do you mean? I have been gone for eight days and the only person I want it on the other side of this phone." Angelina said smiling. _

"_Angelina.. I love you." Velvet said smiling also. "Forever"_

"_And Always."_

Angelina stormed down the hallway to where she had to make her entrance for her match against Tara that night. After she defeated Tara she made her way backstage, when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Angelina questioned.

"Angelina Love. How are you?" Angelina immediately recognized the voice on the other end.

"Maryse? How did you get my number?" Angelina asked. But she didn't care.

"I still had it from a while ago. I decided to make a trip to a TNA event. Just for a visit." She said.

"Wait, you're here?" Angelina asked.

"Yah I am here. meet me at the entrance in twenty minutes" She said before hanging up.

Angelina had once hooked up with Maryse before she was with Velvet. But Velvet found out about it when they started dating.

Once Angelina hung up the phone she turned around to see Velvet standing here. She heard the phone call.

"Maryse?" Velvet asked.

Angelina felt nervous, but why should she. Velvet didn't want her and they weren't together.

"Yah, she came to visit." Angelina said before walking out leaving a hurt Velvet to be by herself.

When Angelina arrived at her hotel room with Maryse she quickly found herself in bed "having fun" as Maryse calls it.

But she one person Angelina knew hated Maryse showed up at the door hours into the night.

The door was knocked on and Angelina made her way to the door, slowly answering it.

"Vel?" to her surprise, Velvet was standing there upset.

Soon enough Maryse was standing next to Angelina.

"Hello Satin, long time so speak." Maryse spoke with her usual attitude, that attracted Angelina to Maryse the first time many many months ago.

Velvet looked embarrassed standing there like that, so instead of saying anything, she left. She felt hurt seeing Angelina with someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

After Velvet took off leaving Angelina even more confused than the time Kanye West made his infamous "I will let you finish" remark. She sent Maryse home, and made her way to whichever place TNA was performing at that night. She walked with her head down as she made her way through the long hallways. She attempted to figure out why Velvet had shown up at her place the night before.

Angelina just thought. "It had to mean something." As Angelina was directed to the Knockouts locker room she heard shouting. She continued at her normal pace until she heard it was Lacey, so her pace quickened. She opened the door to reveal Velvet who was pinned against the wall by a very pissed of Von Erich.

Angelina tried her hardest not to run over there and smash Lacey's face into the wall. But seeing Velvet so helpless and frightened made Angelina lose control. That's when everything clicked like a puzzle in her head. The thing Angelina had been so blind about. The thing that Angelina hasn't seen, when it has been in plain sight the whole time. The thing Velvet probably wanted to tell Angelina but felt ashamed. Lacey has been abusing Velvet and Angelina has been so blinded by her own feelings she hasn't seen what was happening.

Angelina stomped over to Lacey and grabbed her shirt shoving her into the lockers Lacey was previously holding Velvet to. Velvet was standing to the side of them looking back and forth between Angelina and Lacey. "What's your problem?" Lacey screamed as Angelina pulled her and pushed her harder into the wall.

Velvet finally reacting and tried to put her arm in between them like a wedge. "Angelina don't!"

"Back off Velvet!" Angelina yelled looking at Velvet and then returned her attention to Lacey.

Velvet stepped back, shocked that Angelina yelled at her. "I don't want to see you two fight again" Velvet mumbled.

Angelina couldn't believe the words coming from Velvet's mouth.

"Then leave!" Angelina screamed at her. Angelina turned her head to Velvet.

Lacey used this distraction to take advantage. She turned Angelina around, shoving her into the wall Angelina was just holding Lacey too. Lacey shoved her a few times back and forth into the wall, Angelina winced at the pain going up her spin. Angelina saw Lacey lift her arm, about to throw a punch. Angelina closed her eyes in anticipation, but moved her head at the last second.

Lacey backed up after making contact on the wall with her fist. Letting Angelina go on the offense, but Angelina wasn't attacking for long. She threw one punch letting Lacey fall to the floor. But Angelina soon followed. Angelina sat on the floor looking at Lacey. Angelina's vision was clouded. "How do you like being the one being beat on now?" Angelina said quietly.

Madison walked in almost immediately after. "I was gone for five minutes! What happened?"

Angelina tried to get up but stumbled as she did, falling back to the floor. Angelina thought to herself. "What is happening to me?" she felt dizzy, she thought from exhaustion but it was most likely from getting her head slammed repeatedly into the wall a minute ago. Either way, she knew she wasn't getting anywhere any time soon.

She tried to stand up again but didn't get any further than the first attempt, so she just sat on the floor. Madison and Velvet just watched as Angelina struggled. Velvet then walked over to Angelina and put her arm around her, lifting her to her feet, sitting her on the nearest chair. Angelina felt all of the feelings she once felt for Velvet come back at once.

Madison took Lacey away, who seemed equally as brain damaged as Angelina. Angelina could barely see what Velvet was doing. But realized she was looking in Angelina's purse. "Vel?" she questioned.

"I'm looking for your keys." Velvet said as she searched.

"Huh?" Angelina said, feeling her words get slow.

"You hit your head hard." Velvet said distracted. "Here are your keys." She displayed them.

"What are you doing?" Angelina asked, as she looked at the cloudy figure in front of her.

"I am helping you. You helped me when I was drunk, so it's my favor in return." Velvet said smiling.

Angelina stumbled as Velvet helped her into the car; Velvet got in the driver's seat and drove off the Angelina's bed.

Angelina blacked out in the car, and the next thing she knew she was being placed in her bed by Velvet. As she turned to leave Angelina grabbed Velvet's hand.

"Vel, don't leave. Please." Angelina felt lonely, but couldn't control what she was saying.

Velvet looked at her sadly and left the room.

The next morning Angelina woke up, rolled off her bed and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Velvet was sitting at the kitchen table. Angelina couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Velvet was.

"You stayed?" Angelina said sitting down next to Velvet.

Velvet jumped slightly at Angelina speaking. "Of course. I didn't have a choice really, since I don't have a way of getting home."

Angelina let a smile creep across her face, and let her glance into Velvet's eyes. But soon enough got distracted by the bruise left on her eye.

"God dammit Vel. Why didn't you tell me?" Angelina blurted out angrily.

Velvet looked up from the table. "What?"

"About Lacey hurting you, you made me figure it out. You know how clueless I can be." Angelina was upset now.

Velvet seemed to choke on her words for a moment. "I was scared.."

"About what?"

"About you. I planned on telling you the other night." Velvet spoke silently.

Angelina felt her heart sink to the floor. "Oh shit, this is all my fault."

Velvets face became still. "its not!"

"It is! I should have seen it, I was just so damn sensitive about my own feelings when I should have been helping you." Angelina felt herself tense up, wishing Lacey was there so she could punch her again.

"This is why I was scared to tell you, because I knew you would freak out this way!" Velvet raised her voice.

"Well of course I was going to beat Lacey's face in! How couldn't i? I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore!" Angelina let her fists clench.

Velvet became silent as Angelina spoke again.

"I was so angry, I still am." Angelina spoke silently.

Angelina felt her eyes water and she immediately left the kitchen, refusing to let Velvet see her cry. So she went to her room and sat on her bed. Velvet followed her and sat next to her.

"Angelina, I don't know whats going on here." Velvet spoke looking at Angelina.

Angelina looked back. "I swear to god I am going to kill her. I can't control myself knowing what she has done to you." Angelina felt herself getting emotional.

Velvet looked in Angelina's eyes. Angelina and her exchanged looks.

"Oh god I feel like an idiot!" Angelina yelled out, thinking back to the other night when she brought Maryse home to make Velvet jealous.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"The only reason I brought Maryse home the other night was to make you hurt like I did. I am a horrible person for doing that."

Velvet took Angelina's hand. "You are the opposite of a terrible person."

Angelina closed the gap between them, she let her lips meet Velvet's.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelina suddenly pulled away. "I don't think I can do this again." She said quietly looking at the ground.

Angelina couldn't believe she is doing this, but she can't let herself fall for Velvet again.

"Do what?" Velvet asked, trying to make eye contact with Angelina.

"Fall for you again. I can't get my heart broken again. It hurts too much, especially from you." Angelina spoke, still staring at the ground.

There was a long silence in the room until. Until, Velvet turned Angelina's face towards her, looking at her with her gorgeous eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you." Velvet said.

"Vel—"

Velvet interrupted her. "Angelina I think we can move on from this."

Angelina stood up quickly, she couldn't let go of the past. "You might be able to move on Vel, but I cant. You really hurt me, I can't allow myself to hurt like that again."

"Angelina, I love you! Don't you get that?"

Angelina sighed almost giving in to Velvet, but shook her head. "Velvet don't"

Velvet walked over to Angelina and put her hand on her cheek. "Angelina, I understand."

Velvet then turned and went out the door. Angelina couldn't chase her, she refused to.

Angelina spent that day laying on her bed, thinking. She looked at her clock realizing she had to go to TNA that night for some party. So she made her way to her closet and looked for something half decent to wear, and then did her hair the usual way and made her way to the party.

She basically sat there for a while distracted and staring into the bottom of her glass, like it was going to give her answers. "Angelina?"

Angelina looked up to see Christy Hemme standing there. "Hey" she said giving a half smile.

"Are you okay?" Asked Christy, who took a seat next to Angelina.

"I guess I am just a little distracted." Angelina said, continuing to stare into her glass.

"You feel alone, don't you?" Christy asked. Angelina looked right at her, breaking her concentration off her glass. "This is the first TNA party you came to without your posse. It's weird, you miss them, don't you?" Christy asked.

Angelina thought before she spoke. "I have to use the bathroom. Thanks for the talk Christy." She made her way across the room and walked outside. She needed to be alone.

So she walked until she found herself at the Knockouts locker room. She made her way inside. There was clothing and suitcases around the room like usual. Angelina made her way over to the couch, and laid on her back, resting her head on the arm rest.

A few minutes later Angelina heard someone coming in. It was Lacey, she was dragging Velvet into the room by her wrist.

Angelina stood up making eye contact with Lacey, who stopped what she was doing. Angelina turned her head to Velvet who was looking at Angelina.

Lacey noticed this. "Oh, how precious." She said. "I was right, wasn't I Vel? You are cheating on me."

"What?" Velvet said, almost scared. "No.."

Angelina wanted to speak but closed her mouth.

Lacey tightened her grip on Velvet's wrist and slapped her. "You're lying Velvet."

Angelina clenched her fist, she couldn't fight Velvet's battle for her.

"Velvet!" Lacey screamed, but quieted her voice so Angelina couldn't hear her. "You won't make that mistake again Velvet."

Lacey pulled Velvet towards the door, Velvet wasn't doing anything about it. Angelina walked over before they reached the door, and grabbed the wrist of the hand Lacey was holding onto Velvet with.

Lacey looked at her own wrist, then at Angelina.

"Let go of her." Angelina spoke.

Velvet stood there, not doing anything.

"Let go!" Angelina screamed loud. Then pulled Lacey's hand off Velvet's wrist, and pushed Lacey's arm towards her.

Lacey had her eyes fixed on Velvet. Angelina stood between them, blocking Lacey's view of Velvet.

"Leave Lacey." Angelina nodded towards the door.

Lacey slowly backed towards the door. Angelina waited till she was out the door, and exhaled, looking at the door. Angelina then felt Velvet's hand on her own. Turning her around to let their eyes meet.

"Angelina….."

Angelina her finger up, as if to tell Velvet to stop talking. Their hands still together.

"Vel, i can't keep fighting your battles for you." Angelina said.

"Then don't." Velvet said.

"Let me finish please." Angelina pulled her hand away from Velvet's. "I can't keep fighting your battles for you, but I will. I will for the rest of my life until you tell me to stop, because…I love you."

Velvet let a smile creep across her face, looking into Angelina's eyes.

"I am sorry, for everything I did. I am not asking for your forgiveness, because I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. But I am willing to move on." Angelina spoke silently before backing up towards the door.

"Angelina."

"I will see you tomorrow Vel." Angelina said as she opened the door to leave.

The next day Angelina was walking through the door of the Impact Zone. For some odd reason she decided to go the long way to the dressing room. But unfortunately Lacey was there.

"Angelina we need to talk about last night." Lacey said with her usual smirk.

"There isn't anything to talk about. Just stay away from Velvet." Angelina said crossing her arms.

"See that's the thing, Velvet can't stay away from me."

Suddenly a familiar voice to both of them yelled from down the hall.

"Lacey!" Velvet yelled walking up both of them, in a short dress and high heels.

As Velvet approached them, she stood facing Angelina. Angelina faced Velvet, studying her face.

As Velvet still faced Angelina she looked at Lacey. "I am breaking up with you Lacey." Velvet continued to look at Lacey.

"Are you kidding me? You don't mean that Vel Vel" Lacey spoke harshly.

"Yes, I do." Velvet turned Angelina's head toward her, taking her face in her hands and kissed Angelina right in front of Lacey. That kiss turned into making out soon enough. Angelina didn't even stop Velvet.

Velvet pulled away looking at Angelina. It was almost slow motion and the world was moving quickly around them. Velvet turned to Lacey and slapped her. Lacey looked at Velvet shocked.

Angelina let out a quiet laugh. Before she realised that Lacey was going to retaliate. So before Lacey could hit Velvet, Angelina stood between them, grabbing Lacey's hand. "Seriously? Just go."

Lacey turned to leave. But Angelina couldn't let it slide without saying something else. "Lacey!"

Lacey turned to look at Angelina angrily. "Congratulations, you lost. Again." Angelina smirked before turning back to Velvet. Who had her eye brows raised.

'You just had to add that? Didn't you?" Velvet said smiling.

"I couldn't help it." Angelina smiled back. "So what exactly is going on, with us?"

Velvet pulled Angelina into the dressing room and closed the door.

"What do you think?" Velvet looked at Angelina.

"You tell me." Angelina returned the look.

Velvet looked like she was thinking for a moment, then she pushed Angelina down on the couch and climbed on top of her. She locked their lips aggressively and deepened the kiss quickly.

Velvet soon enough took her dress off revealing what she did or did not have on.

Angelina closed her eyes. "Vel, I cant.. if we continue I can't stop myself. You do realise that, right?"

Velvet whispered in her ear. "I didn't ask you to stop." She then moved down Angelina's neck leaving a trail of kisses.

There was a knock on the door. They both looked at the door.

Velvet rolled of Angelina and put her dress on.

"Vel.." Angelina called after her. "I love you."

Velvet walked back to her and leaned down to her. "I love you." She smiled and walked to the door.

Angelina knew from that moment on that the Beautiful People were back.


End file.
